harvianfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bucurestean
Welcome Hi, welcome to Islands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Harvian Islands/@comment-Bucurestean-20100919180620 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SjorskingmaWikistad (Talk) 18:14, September 19, 2010 Coalition I'm glad with this coalition. I was kinda fearing the site would be pretty boring, at first. This spices things up a bit, I like it! No one can ever call the site lame again, Roi Soleil 19:03, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed! Help me find some comrades! Let's do this shit! Bucu 19:07, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Let the party get started! Roi Soleil 19:29, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I say Yes! to the formation of our coalition between HCU and SP. It has my support. What are your plans? We are the government, we are the state. BastardRoyale 10:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :We have to play this carefully. Bucu 13:39, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, we do have to. First of all, now we have a majority in parliament, we should use this to our advantage. We cannot be ruled by a man who is not on our side. No taxation without representation! Roi Soleil 13:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Capital According to the "constitution" the capital is already clear. Let us make Stamadri the proposal, home to the largest population of native Samoans and Tongans. This could be done with the help of our coalition members.Roi Soleil 16:44, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, only if you "optrommelen" the others and let them vote in Senate, according to our programme of the coalition. Bucu 16:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds like a deal! Roi Soleil 16:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Trouble We have run into some trouble lately... Liebermann is blocked for a year and BR is about to betray and leave us... at this point we are in a major crisis. Can you return and set the record straight? We need our leader. Roi Soleil 20:32, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :You still have a majority. SjorskingmaWikistad 20:34, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::For how long? The future is uncertain. The majority is no longer as overwhelming as it used to be. One more lefty and it all falls apart. Roi Soleil 20:35, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::That is how politics is, you can become opposition. Or not... :D SjorskingmaWikistad 20:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::WE MUST RULE!!! Roi Soleil 20:38, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::This is getting intense..lol Marcus Villanova 20:38, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm only gettin' started. You just wait... Roi Soleil 20:40, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Somthing weird.. I don't know if it can be done but I want to know if you want to trade govenorships Maritima for Reefs. I've created two very good towns there and like the history. It's up to you. Marcus Villanova 20:40, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : So any answer? Marcus Villanova 20:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : Hello? I want to become govenor of reefs? Trade? Hello...=/Marcus Villanova 22:12, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :You should have waited until elctions 21:54, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Who says that? Please give some sources. Bucu 22:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::It is just netjeser to do that. I think this wasnt good 11:00, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Love your argument, now I'm pretty sure that you must be kidding. Bucu 13:28, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Coalition Love the new coalition. I fyou're still active, we should start planning some concrete goals etc. What do you think? --Semyon 16:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Let's do it then! :) Bucu 18:50, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::See the Forum:Senate. Bucu 18:50, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : I still want an anwser from my question above!!! ! Marcus Villanova 16:50, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You can. Bucu 18:25, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::kk,thnx. Marcus Villanova 22:53, October 21, 2010 (UTC) District What wuld they do? Which powers would they have. Maybe you can write a basic law. BTW, we could also talk with Sjors about some other questions 17:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : Can you come at IRC 18:38, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm Time for something new, Xavi? Dr. Magnus 19:01, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :What do you say, Wortel? :P Bucu 19:09, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I say: let's get ready to ruuumble! Long live Christianity, and may the atheist heretics burn forever in hell! Magnus 19:15, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yup :P Bucu 19:15, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Meanwhile, in Lovia, this was actually quite well received. Who would have guessed, in a nation filled with heretics, satanic worshippers, queers and sinners? (and Limburgish, which basically is a synonim for sinners :P) :DDr. Magnus 19:20, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Article Information I'm all ears. By the way, what I said on LQ does not represent my true opinions. I just say things that will sell. Hope you understand I have no disdain for you. Edward Hannis 17:37, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, you know I understand you, you don't have to apologize at all :P. Well, I'll send you the info that I've sent to the other journalists! :D Bucu 18:48, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Information Je komt zonder a.s. op Oceana Late je verhaal doen, je bent al helemaal "scheduled in". Natuurlijk geef je nog geen namen, licht je enkel "een klein tipje van de sluier op" en druk je ons allen nogmaals op het hart "hoe groot de omvang van de fraude en corruptie wel niet is". Meer maken we natuurlijk niet bekend. Pas als de tijd er rijp voor is (bijvoorbeeld als de betrokken personen mochten besluiten om er zelf mee voor de draad te komen) dan maken we dit bekend. Mail me op dit adres: the.red.baron@live.nl en geef me daar wat meer informatie als je wilt. Kunnen we meteen 'ns ff kijken hoe we dit optimaal kunnen uitbuiten. :P Dr. Magnus 10:27, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :You have to give more evidence in ppublic bucu 11:27, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :: I have "ssent" a mail, "Ppierius" :P Bucu 13:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Tttthen iIl look into i t, :P Dr. Magnus 13:21, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hepput gelesen enook een reactie g-g-geven. :P Dr. Magnus 13:39, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Beantwoord :) Bucu 13:43, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Het is om van te smullen! Gaat hele mooie situaties opleveren. Dr. Magnus 13:53, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Start! I assume you are now able to edit again? By all means, begin speaking. Haven't got all day. Think we can be done in, say, half an hour? :) Dr. Magnus 20:31, November 28, 2010 (UTC)